


A night to remember

by Ookami_Productions



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Drunk Tattoos, F/M, Hangover, Happy Ending, Lor'themar is a sweetie, Rangers, Syl'Themar, Sylvanas is really shy, Tattoos, funny?, idk - Freeform, pre-Arthas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Productions/pseuds/Ookami_Productions
Summary: A cute, short, fluff fic with a hangover and a twist





	A night to remember

**Author's Note:**

> My first wow fanfic... I hope I did well
> 
> More to come cause I love this ship way too much sooo... Expect angst and porn and more in next fics, this one is just a simple one.

    With being one of the not few people training to be a ranger, Lor’themar couldn’t waste any time on breaks. He had to always try his best and it showed in his practice, but there was always that one girl whom he had accepted defeat to. Who was she you ask? Alleria Windrunner. She was everything an elf wanted, she was good looking and amazing with her bow.

    He’d be lying to say he didn’t try to get together with her whilst getting turned down repeatedly. But not only did she friendzone him, she treated him more like a younger brother. Well...not like that was a bad situation, at least in the end. They ended up great friends, together with another guy, Halduron. The trio was surely an inseparable group, sometimes joined by a mage-in-training Rommath.

During his young years, Lor’themar sported short hair, claiming that longer hair always got into his eyes and seemingly distracted his aim. Though, Alleria teased him more often than not about it, he was a great ranger, one of the best for sure. He had nothing to worry about… Until he met her.

* * *

The ranger squad often made parties to celebrate the graduations of each grade. Lor’themar had been to a couple of them already for previous generations, and now finally it was their own. The three of them passed their tests and were officially assigned Ranger ranks. Their friend Rommath joined them for the party as well, even though his training lasted a bit longer, since, well, there was much more to pay attention to when dealing with magic compared to, as he’d say ‘just shooting a bow at a couple of targets’.

Lor’themar was sitting by the bar sipping at a glass of wine as he watched people meddling around, chatting and congratulating each other on their graduations. Of course, many people were surrounding Alleria, who graduated top of their class, chatting to her excitingly. He smiled a bit watching her gloating over there, but his attention changed it’s target pretty soon as a beautiful elf came to the bar, taking a seat next to him. She ordered a glass of wine and was about to pay, but Lor’themar stopped her before tossing a gold coin to the bartender.

“The wines on me. Can’t let a pretty lady like yourself pay for her drink when there’s a celebration in my honor going on can I?”, he said, turning a bit more towards her with a flirtatious smirk on his face. She, in response just gave him a light nod before taking a sip of the wine.

It took Lor’themar quite a few tries and 3 glasses of wine to start a conversation with the girl. She was a ranger-in-training, a bit on the shy side, and was worried about whether she might succeed like Alleria did. Lor, feeling a bit bad, told her that all will be fine. And even joked a bit with her.

A few more glasses later and it was the girl making the first move. In that moment, Lor’themar even thought she might’ve been experienced in this kinda stuff. She put her hand over his, a shy smile on her face, and her eyes had a little mischievous sparkle. It was the first time in his life he felt like this, like he wanted someone to be his!

And while his mind was occupied with how her blonde hair fell over her shoulders and how her hands were so small, soft and just starting to callous, he realized he liked holding them. Those beautiful blue eyes seemed to be coming closer… And slowly they closed. Those soft lips pressed against his. His eyes closed soon after their lips touched and he gladly returned the sweet, drunk kiss they shared. He felt like whining when it ended, but was surely welcomed by something much better.

“Wanna ditch this place and go somewhere quieter?”, the words from her mouth were like music to his ears. He didn’t even catch her name properly, and this all might turn into a lie, but he was gonna take the chance to go along with this. He gave her a soft nod before turning to the bartender.

“If anyone asks for us, we went out to get some fresh air. Thank you~” he said before following the girl out of the bar. They held hands while leaving and didn’t let go as she took him to a smaller bar where they continued drinking and chatting, her laugh was better than any music he ever heard in his life. He just wished he could keep her with himself forever… They could even be in the rangers together. The two of them, against anyone who stands in their way.

* * *

That was as far as he could remember his actions. Soon after that, everything just went pure black. Waking up early, he felt his head pulsing in pain as he let out a loud groan. He didn’t want to go to aiming practice with this hangover… He pushed himself up a bit only to notice long blonde hair in the bed next to him. He sat up quickly as he saw a girl in the bed with him. They were both half naked. He still had his pants on, while she was wearing his shirt and seemingly nothing underneath it.

Slowly it dawned on him. He remembered meeting the girl last night and them leaving the party together… Shit! Did he sleep with her?! Ugh, the headache wasn’t helping him think about this clearly. Soon he heard rustling from the girl as she yawned, slowly sitting up, only to almost jump seeing him.   
“W-what are you doing in my room?”, she asked scared, before letting out a soft whine, obviously hit by a headache as well. If there wasn’t for his own headache, he’d probably smile cause she looked adorable.

“I’m not sure if you noticed, but this is a room in the inn. We probably rented it last night after drinking… And judging by our clothes and how clean it is, I’d say we didn’t do more than a few kisses and maybe a few touches.” He said as he stretched a bit, trying to relax his muscles, “And before you say anything, don’t worry, I’ll take you back home… Wherever you may live. It’d be only right.”.   
“Why do you have that?” her voice sharp as she pointed at his chest. He was confused at first, but then his eyes slid down to the tattoo, the area and inscription sore, red… And freshly etched into his skin. As far as he could tell, it read ‘Sylvanas’.   
“Hmm? Probably got it during out black out yesterday. Not to scare you, but you probably have one as well. So, you’re Sylvanas. Nice to meet you.” he said, smiling at her softly, wanting to give her at least some reassurance, “My name’s Lor’themar”.   
The girl looked terrified hearing that as she started looking all over her body, noticing the tattoo on her hip and swearing under her breath. “Shit, Mom and dad are gonna kill me if they see this”, she panicked, unsure what to do.

It took Lor’themar quite a bit to calm her down, before telling her that they can still remove it and that he knows a guy. She, of course, didn’t look like she trusts him all that much, but it was her best choice at this moment. They both got dressed properly before he took her to see a friend of his who dealt with tattoos. Soon enough, hers was easily removed using just a bit of magic and some cream. Lor’themar promised he’ll get his removed in a day or two cause he had to finish some stuff and his wasn’t that much of a problem, cause this wasn’t his first, nor last, hangover with a tattoo. Though, it was his favorite one, not that he’d tell her that, yet.

He took his horse out of the stables, before climbing on it and helping Sylvanas on it as well, to sit behind him. He rode the way she told him. “So, I know it might be weird to ask, but.. Do you want to give  _ us _ a try? Cause, I think you’re pretty cute and funny.”, he asked, looking down at her. He only got a soft snicker from her.

“Sorry, but no. You are sweet and kind, but I’m more into long haired guys than short haired ones.”, she said, and he could feel his heart cracking a bit. Well, now that he was in the rangers, he might as well grow out his hair, but he couldn’t believe that was the main reason he was denied.

“Okay, okay~” He said, putting on a smile to hide how hurt he was. Usually he was the one who had to deny the ladies, but being denied… This was different, it didn’t feel that good. He took her to the point she told him and helped her down from the horse before smiling at her. “Well, I’ll see you around. Good luck in your training. Maybe we end up serving together.”, he said and received a nod and a wave from her before she headed away. He got back on his horse before riding back home. He had a headache and it wasn’t gonna take care of itself.

* * *

It’s been years since then, and sadly, Lor’themar didn’t have enough luck to run into the female again. A few times he even thought she might’ve quit being a ranger or something. He went to every ranger organized party hoping to run into her again, but no luck.

He was even growing out his hair, combing it back so it doesn’t fall into his eyes as he aims. After all, his eyesight was the most important.

Easily he got promoted to a high ranking officer among the rangers, being one of the best there was together with Alleria and Halduron. The trio still hung out daily, together with Rommath and often went out drinking. Alleria often talked how proud she was of her two sisters who both graduated as rangers and, just like the rest of the family, were among the best of their classes. It was during one of her proud rambles that she mentioned the names of her sisters. Ever since then, Lor’themar was more than happy to keep listening about the two sisters of his friend. After all, one of them was named Sylvanas, and if there was any chance that she was the same Sylvanas, he was hoping he’d get to meet her again.

He spent a great amount of time in the order where Alleria was the ranger-general, but after a bit, he was moved to a different order where he got the title of second-in-command to the ranger-general. When he got there, he saw the girl from years before. The girl who’s name still stood tattooed on his chest as he never really wanted to remove it, hoping he’d get to meet her again one day and maybe try with her once again.

She, on the other hand, didn’t seem to remember him. Judging by the way she introduced herself to him. He accepted her hand before bowing to her lightly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ranger-General. I guess I will be working as your second-in-command. You can call me Lor’themar.” he spoke. He watched for her reaction, but sadly there was none. She really did forget him. Well, that just meant he gets to win her heart over from the beginning… Right?

* * *

Their order easily got well-known, the two of them were great leaders and they seemed to compliment each other well. The second-in-command was glad that his ranger-general seemed to be opening up to him, slowly, but still opening up. She seemed to be fine hanging out with him, even going to grab a glass of wine after their order exercises or missions, though he noticed she’d usually just take one and deny any more. Well, knowing how she ended up last time she drank a lot, he could understand her cautiousness.

The only time she actually drank more than a single glass was after a successful mission when they went to celebrate together with her sister and some friends, whom she learned were also Lor’themar’s friends.

For a couple of years, the two of them lead their order properly, while at the same time bonding bit by bit. At one point, they got so close that Sylvanas practically forgot about his privacy. He went to take a shower after a mission and had just gotten out, the water still dripping from his wet hair as he tied a towel around his crotch. The tattoo on his chest glistening a bit in the light. He was just exiting the bathroom as he ran into Sylvanas.

“Lor, there’s something I---...” A rosey blush raised on her cheeks and the tips of her ears as she realized she was looking at his half naked body. He let out a small chuckle before rustling her hair.

“You’re still a child, Ranger-general. What did you need to ask?”, he asked her raising his brow a bit. He honestly just wanted to dry his hair so he could relax with a glass of wine.

“Yes, um… Wait…  _ THIS _ ”, she started shyly before obviously noticing the tattoo on his chest. Her face grew even redder than before, “You, you were him… oh my lord… I didn’t recognise you”. This caused him to chuckle some more.

“Well, of course you didn’t. That was before I grew my hair. After all, you said it yourself that you prefer long haired guys and as someone with a crush on you, I wanted you to like me”, it was his time to blush as he turned to look away. It was embarrassing to accept that. He was kind of denying these feelings while trying to appear friendly in front of Syl by now. His Ranger-general was silent for a while and he had to be the one to break the silence. “So… Wanna give me a try now?”, he asked knowing it was better to ask that than to pretend these feelings don’t exist.

Sylvanas was silent for a bit and Lor’themar was about to give up already. Obviously he wasn’t what she wanted and he should just give it up, but he was wrong. Before he even realized it, her hand cupped his face as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was shorter than he’d have liked, but having his crush hide her face in his chest and mumble a ‘yes’, he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her and press a soft kiss on the top of her head. This was the best!

They stayed like that for a bit before Lor’themar felt the soft breeze on his body. He gently pushed her away before clearing his throat. “Can I get dressed, ranger-general? I think it’d be better if we have this moment when I’m not one strong breeze away from being completely naked” he said with a soft chuckle and got himself a soft nod as she headed to his living room to wait up for him.

He moved to his bedroom, dressing up quickly and drying his hair with a towel as good as he could. Once he was done, he went to the living room and sat next to his now girlfriend at took her hand in his. 

“So? What was it that you wanted to tell me, Ranger-General?”, he asked as he looked her in the eyes. She was confused for a bit, before remembering why she was there in the first place.

“Fuck, we gotta go, NOW! We have applicants to file through for our order!”, she said jumping up from the couch and taking him with her.

He just laughed softly as he followed after her. He’d have prefered to stay home or had the first date with her, but this was more like them anyway. The Ranger-General and her second… Finally together. 


End file.
